Paths Intertwined
by DivineWhisperV2
Summary: What happens when Daedra create powerful relics that can beings between universes? What do you get when a curious Dragonborn finds one of these and activates it unintentionally? How will the Mass Effect universe react to the hero of a different universe? Read on and find out! Yeah, not so good at intros.


A/N: Hello to all readers! This is my plan for this story: to make a crossover between Skyrim and Mass Effect. It'll have the dragonborn end up in the mass effect universe. I'll be focusing on the differences between the two universes, combat, and my dragonborn interacting with characters in Mass Effect.

(Now, before you go on, I have only played Skyrim. I don't know everything about it. I don't plan on going too deep into the lore of Skyrim, but if I get any information wrong, feel free to tell me about it. If it won't affect what I have planned, I'll fix it.)

Leave a review telling me what you think. And please tell me about any Grammar errors I "missed". I want to become a better writer (for you guys) so if you can help me with that it would be AWESOME! If you guys like the idea I will pump out the chapters faster. I hope you enjoy it!

I own nothing.

"… Hold on a second Serana, I think I almost got it," I say softly. I am on the ground kneeling in front of a really old door, trying to pick open it's strange, dusty lock.

"Hurry up, Erick. I don't want to be waiting around here all day long because you want to see what's behind a door," said Serana, a vampire woman with snow white skin and glowing orange eyes. "I don't want to be here any longer than necessary. This place gives me the creeps."

I brush a stray lock of black hair out of my eyes. I am sweating from the concentration of opening the lock. My Nord blood makes me resistant to the cold here in Skyrim but I still hunch my shoulders as a icy draft blows across the tunnel. "Just hold on a little longer. And you don't worry; I'll protect you from any more big spiders." I say with no shortage of sarcasm.

Without looking I could tell that the Vampire was trying to burn a hole through the back of my head with her icy stare. When we first got here Serana fell into a nest of Frostbite Spiders. She freaked out, to put it lightly. Since then I have joked about it at every opportunity, I thought her reaction was hilarious.

Serana and I are in a really ancient tomb in the eastern mountains of the snowy province of Skyrim. I was given a letter by a courier that asked me to come here as fast as possible. I was a bit skeptical, thinking that it could be a trap set by the remnants of the Stormcloak rebels to try and get revenge on me for killing their leader, Ulfric. But in the end my curiosity got the best of me and I made preparations to go.

At the time I was at Jorrvaskr, the Companions home in Whiterun, having a drink with my friends Vilkas, Farkas, Aela, and Serana the Vampire. After reading all of them the message I told them I would be heading out and excused myself to go and pack. After saying farewell Serana and I left.

Ever since I rescued her from a four thousand year sleep in a tomb, helped find her long lost mother in the Soul Cairn, found an ancient and powerful bow, and helped her stop her father Lord Harkon a Vampire Lord (and the rest of his vampire court) from trying to kill the sun, she has been my constant traveling companion and best friend.

When we were both ready to go, we left the city and traveled a ways before my dragon friend Odahviing swooped in and offered to help us get to our destination a rare, offer from the dragon. You see, after defeating Alduin, Odahviing pledged his services to me. It was all part of some dragon culture, ever since I defeated the most powerful dragon in existence made me the "top dog" in the dragon's eyes. But some dragons still sought me out and challenged me.

After Odahviing dropped us off and helped clear out the area, Serana and I found ruins of some long dead Nords. And of course, they went underground. Inside we had to navigate through booby traps, Dragur crypts, and of course, giant Frostbite Spiders. Eventually we came upon a large black door inscribed with odd runes and symbols.

Serana didn't like it and said that we should move on, but my curiosity got the better of me, again. I pulled out a hand full of lock picks from my pack and set to work.

"Just a bit more and… Got it!" I say with laugh. The door made a loud banging noise, startling Serana. Then it started to sink into the ground, grinding against rocks. The door opened the way to a dark tunnel, the smell of mold, decay, and earth came to meet us. I look at Serana, she looks back. "Ready?" I say. She nods, keeping quiet.

With that I channel my Magicka into a _Mage-Light_ spell. I release it and a ball of white light floats from my hand to float above my head. I smile at a memory of me struggling to form the spell.

Shaking my head I start walking into the tunnel. Serana's footsteps follow me. The tunnel was strait and bare. We walked a ways before we saw another door; this one is made out of wood and opened when I pushed it.

The wooden door opened up to a large cavern, it is about a hundred spans across and about twice as high. The room is circular in shape, with a domed roof. Thousands of small white, glowing crystals were stuck on ceiling, looking like stars in different consolations. I don't recognize any of them, Serana recognized some, but others were a complete mystery. On the other side of the room was an altar.

Other than the altar and crystals, the room was bare. I drew my sword; an Ebony blade enchanted with fire, and brought up a fire spell. I expected something bad to happen in my gut. I waved my hand to tell Serana to stay still.

"Laas." the first word of _Aura Whisper_ shows all forms of life, alive or dead. When the word left my lips I closed my eyes, when I opened them again the world was bright and clear. I could see that across the room was a bright blue light, the altar. I look closer. On the ground in front of the altar is a faint golden light, a dead body.

I close my eyes again as the shout fades away. When I open them again the world is back to normal. I look back at Serana and signal her to follow me, carefully. When we get closer, I see what was giving off the golden light.

Sprawled in front of the altar was a human skeleton. Scraps of old, white cloth still clung to its bones along with gold and silver jewelry. One hand was clenched and the other was holding onto a satchel.

I looked at Serana. "Keep watch, please."

Again, she just nods. A worried look is on her face as she turns around. I could hear the sound of her activating a lightning and frost spell.

Trusting that she'll warn me of any danger, I crouch down and try to pull the bag out of the skeletons hand. I end up breaking the hand off instead. With a grunt I rip it off, this isn't the first time I looted the dead. I rip open the bag.

Inside are books, really old books. Some fall apart in my hand, because they are so rotten. I let out a sigh. I love books, they provide entertainment and knowledge in this frozen land and it's stubborn inhabitants. I pick one of the not-so-rotten books up and flip it open. The text inside is in a language I haven't encountered before. I flip a few more pages. On one page is a crude sketch that looks like it was drawn in a hurry. The drawing looks like a tuning fork with two rings in the bottom half.

I take another look in the bag. There is not much else other than the books. I move to the skeleton. I start to remove the jewelry from its fingers and around its neck, they could fetch a decent price. In its hand that is still attached, is a ring made out of some type of heavy silver metal. I can feel a strange form of power emanating from it.

"I still don't know why you loot every dead body or chest you come across when we go dungeon diving, Erick," I hear Serana say behind me with a chuckle. "Are you part Crow as well as Dragon? You seem to take hoard every shiny thing you can get your hands on."

I turn around and look at her, she is smiling. "Hey. That's not nice," I say in a mock scolding tone. "You never know when something can come in handy."

I stand up and move towards the altar. It is on a small stone table that comes up to waist height. On top of the table is that tuning fork. It is made out of a silvery metal, and is pointing upwards. It is the same one as the book, but I notice that something is missing. Instead of two rings, the smaller one in the center is missing. I look at the small ring that I looted off the skeleton. I brought it to compare the size. Yep, it would seem to fit. I brought the missing piece up to the shrine.

When it got close it flew out of my hand and floated into the tuning fork. With a little click, the rings started to spin, in the center of the rings a bright blue light start to form. The light starts to grow brighter as the rings spin.

"Erick, what did you do?" says Serana with concern.

"I found the shrines missing piece in the skeletons hand, and then put it back." I said simply.

And with that a lance of blue lightning reached out and struck my chest before I could react. It started at my hands and feet with a blue glow, and then as it got brighter my skin and flesh started to disintegrate into bright blue ash and flow into the blue light in the shrine. I could feel my body getting torn apart, cell by cell.

I vaguely made out Serana in a similar state, but red instead of blue. She had her mouth open in a silent scream, and a tortured expression on her face. I am sure I was not much different.

Not moments later the cavern was empty, and the skeleton was back to its lonely existence.

**A/N:** and so ends the first chapter. Yeah, it started to suck at the end. And thank you again for reading this. I am not that great of a writer, and the beginnings are usually not the greatest, but I have a solid plan to follow for this story. I hope you stick around! Please leave a review telling me what you think!


End file.
